Un abrazo vale mas
by phannylovegood89
Summary: no se necesita de mil palabras para poder expresar sentimientos, ni todo lo que llevamos adentro, con solo un gesto y un movimiento podriamos hacer felices a muchas personas


Un abrazo vale más…

Phanny Salazar

Hace solo dos meses que Voldemort fue vencido, muchas personas pelearon y muchas murieron, personas valientes que dieron sus vidas para un futuro mejor. Entre ellos se encontraba Fred. George, el hermano gemelo de Fred, no podía creer que ahora en adelante miraría a su lado y vería… nada, solo un espacio vacío donde debería estar su hermano.

Estaba inconsolable, no quería hablar con nadie, no salía de su cuarto, solo quería estar el y su soledad, sin que nadie tratara de consolarlo o decirles palabras lindas, no, nadie sabia lo que el sentía, solo quería soledad.

En esos momentos, en la Madriguera, estaban pasando el verano Harry y Hermione, se sentían un poco incómodos ya que toda la familia estaba de luto, de vez en cuando se oía algún chillido proveniente de la Sra. Weasley, pero la mayoría del tiempo la casa y sus habitantes se encontraban en silencio.

Era la hora de la comida y se podía ver como la Sra. Weasley dejaba caer unas lágrimas sobre la sopa que servia en unos tazones.

-Yo puedo subir a dejarle la comida a George, Sra. Weasley- dice Hermione mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Si querida te lo agradezco mucho- le decía la madre de Ron mientras depositaba sobre las manos de la castaña la charola de la comida.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Hermione logro ver como la Sra. Weasley se limpiaba las lágrimas que quedaban en su pálido rostro.

Hermione llego a la puerta de la habitación de George, con los nudillos toco tres veces, pero nadie le contesto, creyó que estaría dormido, así que abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación.

Estaba en un error al creer que encontraría a George acostado y dormido, el se encontraba sentado en la cama con la frente pegada al cristal de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo.

Hermione dejo la charola en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, se acerca al chico, este se voltea y sigue con la mirada a la castaña, ve como se acerca a el, como se sienta a su lado y acto seguido siente los brazos de Hermione rodeándole el cuerpo, él cerro los ojos y se recostó en el hombro de la chica, soltó unas lágrimas, y ahí se quedaron, el desahogándose y ella consolándolo, ella sabia que un abrazo valdría más que mil palabras de consuelo.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, después el se despejo y con un hilo de voz dice- gracias Hermione, pero si no te importa me gustaría estar solo-

-Lo siento George, pero no me iré, me quedare aquí contigo…-

-Pero Hermi…-

-No me interrumpas… no te diré nada, solo estaré aquí haciéndote compañía, no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida aquí encerrado-

-Claro que puedo, ya llevo dos meses, y puedo pasar toda mi vida… así que vete por favor-

George regreso a su antigua posición, con la frente en la ventana, y se quedo ahí, Pero Hermione no movió ni un solo músculo, solo se quedo ahí a lado suyo, haciéndole compañía a la soledad del pelirrojo.

El noto aun la presencia de la chica, así que una vez más despejo su frente del cristal, la observo pero no dijo nada, ella le regreso la mirada, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el rompió el silencio -¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, tantos veranos juntos, tantos años en la misma casa y no te has dado cuenta?-

En un movimiento por acomodarse mejor en la cama, sus manos se juntaron involuntariamente, pero ninguno la aparto; Al fin las sospechas de George se hacían verídicas, Hubo momentos en Hogwarts, cuando su hermano todavía estaba con el, donde sentía que alguien lo observaba a distancia, y al buscar esa mirada se topaba con los hermosos ojos castaños de Hermione, -"pero ahora no s un buen momento para pensar eso"-se dijo para si mismo

Ella miraba sus ojos, no sabía en que pensaba, solo lograba ver su tristeza; No aguantaba el silencio que había en el cuarto, sintió un impulso, se acerco más a él, sin despegar su mano de la de él, estaba invadiendo el espacio vital del pelirrojo, no le importo, cerro los ojos, acaricio los labios de George con los suyos, era un momento realmente mágico, para los dos, no había muerte, ni silencios incómodos, solo ellos dos; hasta que…

-Querida porque no has baja…-La Sra. Weasley entro a la recamara interrumpiendo el beso, los chicos se separaron sonrojándose a tal grado de tener el tono del cabello de George.

-¡OH! Lo siento muchachos, yo mejor me retiro-

Se volvieron a quedar solos, pero el silencio había dejado de ser incomodo, el se recargo en el hombro de la castaña, y ahí permanecieron con las manos entrelazadas, como símbolo de su infinito amor.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Hola a todos espero que les guste mucho, no se si continuarla o ya dejarla hasta ahi, asi que lo dejare a su decision asi que comenten, y bueno grax por todos los comentarios recibidos en fanfics anteriores_**

**_les deseo mucho exito a todos_**


End file.
